As electronic and digital content use in enterprise settings and/or other organizational settings has become the preferred mechanism for project, task, and work flow management, so has the need for streamlined collaboration and sharing of digital content and documents. In such collaboration environments, multiple users share, access, and otherwise perform actions or tasks on content and files in shared workspaces. Because multiple users share, access, and otherwise perform actions or tasks on content and files in shared workspaces, workflow management can become a burdensome task.